Recent developments have shown that so-called circulating ovens are extremely advantageous for the roasting, baking, or thawing of foodstuffs. The air in such an oven is circulated at a relatively rapid rate so that all of the articles, whether on the middle or end shelves, are evenly cooked.
It has been found highly advantageous to inject a certain amount of water mist or steam into such an oven during cooking or thawing. Such treatment prevents meat, beef steaks for instance, from drying out when cooked at high temperatures, and often otherwise greatly enhances the appearance and flavor of the cooked item. In addition, a highly humid environment in the oven prevents cooking food from smoking, which in turn prevents the food from taking on a burnt taste and keeps the oven clean.
As a general rule such an oven is equipped with an internal water spray which is operated by an externally accessible valve. The cook merely turns on the mister after loading the trays into the oven, holding it on for an interval he deems sufficient. The sudden introduction of moisture is disadvantageous to the cooking operation.